


【Royjay】机械之心（机械师罗伊/机器人杰森）

by DoloresM



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, royjay - Freeform, 红双喜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 罗伊是全大陆最棒的机械师，而杰森是从天空之城坠下的机器人。他们决定开始逃亡。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

300年前悬空之城大都会发生内乱，一场波及全城的爆炸之后大都会坠落，仅剩下唯一仍旧悬于天际的城市天空之城，和落于地面被人简易而称的大陆。在大陆，杀死改造人的罪名等同于杀死一般人类。

“罗伊。”杰森打开门的时候机械师正在拆解着什么东西，或许是个人，如果那些破铜烂铁还能被这般定义的话。“那个人的脑袋才值8万，如果你再不给我找个大单子，咱们就要吃齿轮了。”  
他把勉强还算完整的无头机器人丢到对方的另一个工作台上，“嘿，你在听我说话吗？”罗伊把一整个脊柱从改造人身上剥离挂在了工作台的架子上，“欢迎回来，杰鸟。在听在听，你今晚打算吃齿轮？”  
他的脑袋挨了一记扳手的殴打，罗伊清楚杰森没有用力，不然他人类的脆脑壳早就裂开了。“要不你把我的脑袋带去猎人工会怎么样，我现在值多少，65万？”他大笑起来，在搭档越来越黑的脸色下慌忙收声举起双手。“我就是说说！你的表情好可怕！”  
杰森翻了个白眼，他把已经没有利用价值的躯体踹到地上自己躺了上去掀起上衣，“我被捅了个对穿，劳烦一下机械师对自己的雇员施舍点关心。”那个伤口并不致命，事实上杰森避开了所有难以修复的部分，他的身体不属于这片陆地，有时即使是罗伊也会一筹莫展，虽然对方坚称自己是整个大陆最厉害的机械师。  
“我都能看到你的心脏了，杰鸟。”罗伊小心地连接着被扯断的电线和金属，从被他改造得诡异而繁琐的头盔上放下几片放大镜，“我以为那家伙很好对付，对你来说。”  
杰森在引线被捏住的时候发出闷哼，“是啊，前提是他没有带着一群一文不值的改造人小喽罗。”他伸手拿起螺丝刀递给罗伊，任由对方捣鼓他的“内脏”。  
“说真的，捡到我之前你怎么对付猎人，大陆最大改造人黑商？”他听见罗伊发出得意的笑声，“啊，你是说在我把你挖出垃圾堆之前？”杰森没有揍他，这是个好事。“我也是个猎人，当然猎人协会根本不知道我在非法倒卖，所以我自己解决同行，不过你让我提高了作为机械师的效率。”他把最后的导线连接，等杰森自己制造出皮肤层之后开始喷漆。“你最棒了杰杰鸟。”他得到了对方呕吐的动作。  
罗伊摸了摸杰森的肚子，吐着舌头便又转向身后的躯体，“你带回来了好东西，这个加特林机枪需要加到你身上吗？”  
杰森摇了摇头，意识到对方是背对着他之后又开口，“不了，我现在就很好。早上你说研究有进展了，发现什么了吗？”  
他的搭档拿出圆锯把躯干一切两半，只有少的可怜的零件被留下了，罗伊扯出简陋的人造心脏，他转向杰森。“我黑进了大陆高层的系统，你绝对不会想到，杰伊，你原本是大都会群英会的精英，你的身体科技至少领先现在大陆100年，当然这只能说明我是个天才。”  
罗伊无视了对方嘲讽的笑，他把那颗人造心脏扔进一旁的破铜烂铁里，“大陆上只有改造人，说到底不过是人类企图追求机械完美的劣质品，你不一样，纳米钢铁和人造系统给了你生命，这颗心脏可以支撑整片大陆数十年。”他站起来就像这是个伟大的发明一般张开了双臂，“你知道吗，杰鸟，你是整片大陆最完美的造物，即使失忆也不能改变这个事实。”他抱住对方把亲吻落在额头上。  
杰森听见自己的心跳，蓝血被泵向肢体末梢和大脑，食指紧张地颤抖着又被捏紧成拳，“看起来你把我从垃圾堆里捡出来的目的明确。”他抖着嘴唇打趣道。  
“拜托，我以为我只是捡回来一个给我端茶送水的弱人工智能。”罗伊矮身躲过一记左勾拳，他把一个挑逗的吻落在杰森脸颊之后就尖叫着跑开了。  
人类是难懂的物种，杰森见过罗伊把吻献给改造人女孩，也接受过对方熟练的接吻，他的心脏不肯告诉他这其中的区别。接着一条指令从猎人协会发到了他的系统里，杰森站起来穿好衣服，枪带重新绑回大腿。罗伊在他身上安装了太多武器和枪支，但是对方说他绑着枪带很性感，杰森便把这个习惯留了下来。  
他没剩下什么，从天空之城坠落之后记忆变成碎裂的玻璃，只有战斗的时候他能看到模糊的影像，所以他成为了一个猎人，而罗伊成为了基石。  
“天哪杰鸟，背景音里那个恐怖的尖叫是什么，是女鬼吗？”罗伊叼着钉子把大陆高层管理员的头像和信息钉在墙上，杰森跑得很快，在他刚离开泡好咖啡的时候倒霉的任务目标已经被找到了。  
“正确来说，他像——操你的，机械师没告诉你喷火器不能乱用吗！他像是见了鬼一样，罗伊，他一边攻击我一边尖叫。”杰森腾空回旋躲过一次扫射，手臂射出的钩爪扯断了对方的左臂，回收绳索的速度和惯性带动着他鞋底的刀刃切掉了目标的头颅。  
全息的屏幕上铺满了目标的信息，罗伊跳回椅子上含住一只棒棒糖，“他是黑市B级的改造人，名字是……希伯来语吧大概我没看懂，嗯……哦，他为高层工作。该死的离开那里！”装载弓箭的密码箱一直放在触手可及的位置，罗伊抓起盒子冲出工作室。  
“你被发现了杰鸟！高层用这个混蛋把你引出来，因为群英会的成员不能属于大陆，他们的秘密——杰伊！”他听见耳机那边狂妄的笑声和闷响，箭身弹射撕裂夜晚的宁静，他从屋顶抄近路冲向定位器最后的地点，人类的速度却还是太慢了。  
蓝血散射在地面和墙壁，被截断的四肢散乱地抛落各处，杰森被偷袭了，埋在他胸口的定位器被撕扯丢在原地，罗伊打开隐形眼镜的探测模式，他看到一片破烂的布料，“天杀的决斗场运营商。”他暴躁地啐了一口，事发的成像在他瞳孔前重建，高大的改造人生生扯下杰森的双臂时罗伊发出怒吼。

“醒醒小猫咪。”杰森睁开眼的时候感到一阵剧烈的头晕，断肢和胸口的剧痛令他反胃，系统将灵敏度降低后才勉强得到喘息。“看起来你和那个蠢蛋机械师还在做杀人违法的勾当。”  
“贝恩。”他勉强咧嘴笑着地看着那张得意洋洋的脸，“决斗场的弃犬，我以为输给戈登之后你就无地自容到自杀了呢。”  
“冷静点。”一旁戴着高礼帽的人阻止了贝恩的殴打，“初次见面，我叫杰维斯•泰奇，是位科学家。”他张开手指把握在手中的芯片递到杰森面前，享受着对方突然惊恐扭曲的表情，“你也可以叫我疯帽匠。”  
他卸开杰森后脑的隔板，把芯片插进处理器。“可怜的小鸟，小丑让我和你打声招呼。”巨量的数据冲进大脑，群英会、蝙蝠侠、恶人会社还有小丑，杰森浑身发热到几乎晕迷。“乖孩子，是时候该把群英会的计划告诉我了。”  
芯片亮起时，病毒库覆盖了自由意志，杰森的瞳孔猛地收缩了，病毒奔走在系统的每一个节点尝试攻破他的潜意识。“你……呜，你们不知道吗？”他忍耐着疼痛轻声说，泰奇低头凑近他的唇边，杰森呛咳着大笑出声。“我的搭档是个天才。”

TBC  
——————————————————————  
其实是阿丽塔战斗天使的paro，结果被我魔改了太多（捂脸  
我觉得机械师罗伊很涩！我好爱罗伊我晕了  
我觉得机器人的杰森破破烂烂的也很涩！


	2. Chapter 2

“禁止剧透，杰鸟，你毁掉了所有的惊喜。”罗伊的声音不知从哪里传出来，一支箭穿过了铁网和激光刺进杰森的肩膀，“靠，我收回前言，你是个糟糕透顶的搭档。”代码从箭头连入系统，泰奇输入的病毒被快速地消灭，他仍旧陷在中毒的高温中，被撕扯开的伤口处向外溅着蓝血。  
贝恩把枪口抵在杰森的前额，而泰奇已经在慌忙地收拾着装备。“再来一次你可爱的小机器人就要变成废铁了，机械师，老老实实现身。”第二支箭打断了贝恩的威胁，男人用手抓住了第三支和第四支，“区区人类。”他取笑道，而杰森半眯着眼得意地咧开嘴角。  
强烈到足以致死的电流不只放倒了贝恩还切断了他改造部分的电路，过载让他像条可悲的虫子一般在地上抽搐，第五支穿透了泰奇的手心把这个惨叫的男人钉在控制台前。罗伊倒吊着从天花板降落到杰森面前，“老天，你看起来糟透了。”  
“有功夫在这里上演蜘蛛侠与MJ的经典场景不如交出我的胳膊和腿。”杰森有气无力地说，罗伊恶作剧一般笑了起来，凑上前亲吻在杰森的额头，接着他把断肢靠近躯体的伤口，“时间紧迫，而且我已经从机械师转职成猎人啦，你得自己紧急处理了。”触须一般的拟金属从伤口伸出链接在断臂边缘，金属骨骼、电路、血管和皮肤开始自动形成，杰森从一开始就不需要任何机械师修复他，他一直都是个完美的战争机器。  
“现在你的动作有些太奇怪了，罗伊，你就不能从那根该死的绳子上下来！”杰森不得不扭开头避免尴尬，他的搭档降下去为他接上双腿，导致他不得不面对着罗伊露出一截的小腹，以及裤腰以下，尤其是当对方还把双腿缠在绳索上。“你很没有浪漫细胞唉。”“这是骚扰，不是浪漫，蠢货。”  
最终他俩都落在了地面，杰森任由罗伊站在他身后打开他后脑的隔板捣鼓着什么，他的痛感系统或者是他现在一塌糊涂的记忆模块。“你听起来像是过载了，噢，你电到我了，杰鸟。”  
“除非你有什么办法让我再一次失忆，不然你就安静地让我把这堆破代码自己处理完。”杰森恶狠狠地说，他开始想起很多事情，首当其冲就是蝙蝠侠，咬牙切齿地说话仿佛能满足他无法扯下对方脑袋的愤怒。“提醒一下以防你没有发现，我们最后的线索泰奇就要磕毒自杀了。”  
“不是什么大问题，还是你真觉得他能说出什么有用的东西？”罗伊伸手把杰森脸上的蓝血擦干净，“只要有电脑我就能黑进入，即使那是天空之城的防火墙也一样。况且我对人类没什么兴趣，你难道在担心吗？”他嬉皮笑脸地凑到杰森面前，迎接了一个有一点痛的拳头。  
杰森走到已经口吐白沫的泰奇面前，夺走了对方手里的电脑。“你可以试试看打破天空之城的防火墙，还是更想听听我是怎么被丢下来的？”  
罗伊把爆破箭钉在天花板的四角，“我还以为你不喜欢长篇大论呢，告诉我接下来我们要去踢爆谁的屁股就行。不过当然，我是个完美的听众和抚慰心灵的棉花糖。”杰森不屑地翻了个白眼，他的确没什么可说的，任务失败，被小丑拆碎丢下城市的边缘。于是他就在这里，被罗伊从垃圾堆里翻出来重新拼接。  
“100场胜利。”杰森说，“100场决斗场的胜利者可以获得上到天空之城的机会，而你有足够的钱可以在黑市买一张上民的通行证。”罗伊拉着杰森的手在夜风里奔跑，巨大的爆破声后漫天的火光淹没了工厂。“所以，我们天上见？”  
房屋倒塌的声音轰鸣着盖过了他俩的笑声，罪魁祸首在警察到来之前逃离了现场，“差不太多，天才，除了你还要做我决斗后援队之外，没错，我们天上见。”

决斗并没有多么困难，尤其是当所有的对手都是半吊子的改造人时，罗伊动动手指就把杰森的信息输入了决斗系统，杰森从手肘刺出了利刃切下了敌人的头颅，他站在圆场中央举着血淋淋的首级大喊，观众用掌声和呐喊浸没了他。群英会想要天空之城的平衡，可笑的正义和邪恶的共存，而杰森不在乎这些，他在大陆学会的就是战争，布鲁斯在他脑子里种下的原则在经历死亡和失忆之后不值一提，他再次用离子炮打穿了一个人的胸口。他想要一场逃亡，而在那之前，他得解决追在他和罗伊屁股后面的悬赏者。他得杀掉小丑。  
第100场决斗的时候罗伊终于坐在了场上，他收拾干净了自己的工作室和二人留下的痕迹，通行证安静地躺在他的口袋里，在杰森托马斯回旋用鞋底的刀刃割开对方喉咙的时候像个狂热粉丝一般尖叫。

杰森再次睁开眼时他站在天空之城的处刑场中央，曾经他以群英会队员的身份站在这里，手握着刀刃却被蝙蝠侠拦下。“怎么回事——”远光灯突然地开启打断了他的喃喃自语，杰森这才发现自己被装甲车和一群机器人包围了，他眨了下眼调节瞳孔。  
“罗伊……”杰森震惊地看着处刑架上被捆绑的人，刚迈出一步便被红外线激光定在了胸口。“别着急，小小鸟。”那个熟悉到令人作呕的声音响起，杰森咬紧牙关到额角疼痛。“你不会真觉得天空之城的防御只靠这个红毛的小伎俩就能摆脱吧。”小丑挥舞着手中的匕首，灯光聚在他身上像是一场表演的开始，他上扬着嘴角鼓起掌来，“现在让我们看看是谁回来了，蝙蝠仔丢失的小鸟靠自己又爬回到天上来了，还带着祭品哈哈哈哈哈！”  
杰森沉默不语，他抬起腿的瞬间就被激光枪射穿了肩膀，几乎是眨眼之间他就修复了自己。他看清了罗伊的样子，机械的心脏猛缩几乎令他眩晕。小丑截掉了罗伊的双臂，对着他和机械师的身份疯狂挑衅，或许这个疯子只是想看他的反应，看伤害他爱着的人能否令那颗金属的心脏流血。  
罗伊低垂着头跪在台上，被布料蒙住眼睛让他看不到状况，伤口持续性的疼痛几乎麻痹，在糟乱的机械声和敌人的笑声中他却能听到那颗心脏的声音，震颤到掩盖了所有。罗伊沉重地喘息，“杰鸟……”他发出气音一般的呜咽，却坚信对方能够听见他的声音。“别担心——”  
杰森向他伸出手，无数的子弹撕碎他的身体又快速恢复，小丑举起枪瞄准罗伊的胸口，罗伊傻呵呵地咧开嘴，“哇，现在才发现我好爱你……”子弹出膛的瞬间杰森斩断了小丑的小臂，却没能阻止弹头穿过罗伊的心脏。杰森的搭档是个不正经的家伙，他喜欢趴在机器人的胸口听对方的心跳，喜欢挑战对方的忍耐看杰森是否会脸红，又或者在自己受伤时询问杰森会不会为了他的死哭泣。  
杰森没有泪腺，他并不是人类。但是现在他心脏剧痛到令他嘶吼出声，罗伊的血溅在他身上，安静地像是在沉睡。小丑向他射出带有电子芯片的子弹却被杰森用手掌捏碎，他因为同样的子弹死过一次，而杰森认为自己正在死亡。  
热激光从杰森背后四散，沿着敌人的鼻梁把他们切成两半，小丑的手下并不全是机器人而杰森不在乎。“我们还有一个大观众，你可不能现在就杀死我。”观赏了一场好戏的男人奸笑着从处刑台跳下却被杰森伸手掐住了喉咙。  
如果不是群英会不肯绞杀小丑，如果不是蝙蝠侠坚守着不杀原则。杰森无机质的眼里看不出任何情感，他加重了手握的力量。如果不是蝙蝠侠不肯为他复仇杀死小丑，他本应该能和罗伊来一次逃亡。  
杰森不介意成为通缉犯。蝙蝠镖飞来的瞬间杰森用离子炮撕碎了小丑的喉咙，那个疯子滚落的头颅仍旧挂着狂笑，眼神热烈地像是看着自己的完美的产物和壮举。蝙蝠镖切开了杰森的脖颈，特殊的材质让他没法愈合，他低头看着蓝色和红色的血混合在一起，用剩余的力气带着罗伊逃向天空的边缘。  
蝙蝠侠可以帮他，理智这样告诉杰森，蝙蝠侠可以修复他，把那些他想要忘记的悲伤记忆清除，让他做回一个战争机器，让他忘记大陆上一切几乎让他心脏骤停的快乐。但杰森没有停下脚步，他听到布鲁斯在呐喊着什么。  
但是群英会不会允许通过改造复活死亡的人类，而这正是杰森要做的，运气好的话他或许还能保住罗伊的记忆，而他只需要抢走几个人的身体部件和心脏。  
黎明已经来临，杰森站在城市边缘向下俯视，狂风吹乱他的头发，巨大的金属管道扎根在大陆撑起这片空中的土地，微弱的阳光穿透云层倾泻在地面，天空之城像是巨大的蜘蛛趴卧在地。他转身捕捉到布鲁斯的身影，确信自己永远不会再回到他的家乡，杰森把罗伊抱在怀里向后仰去，他们随着重力下落，所有的武器像是网罩一般圈住罗伊的身体企图为这具人类的血肉之躯作为缓冲。  
他们坠落。

罗伊第一次睁眼见到的人叫杰森，那个男人——或者说是机器人是位机械师，在他询问对方名字的时候罗伊看到那人眼中期待的光芒消失了。他被杰森从大陆的垃圾场里捡出来，用不知哪里来的高科技机械修复好了他破破烂烂的身体，还有一颗金属心脏。  
他不记得什么东西，靠着自己搭档的收入倒是没心没肺活得滋润。“实话实说搭档，你的手艺是我见过全大陆最好的，你不肯教我就罢了，透露一下你师傅的名字总可以吧。”罗伊趴在杰森背上阻碍对方工作，他只得到了机械师一个白眼。“我师傅是个蠢货，为了我把自己害死了。”  
“这句话你为什么不是哭唧唧地说出来？”罗伊凑上前盯着杰森的眼角，结果被对方的扳手敲在脑袋上。“嘿！我说什么了，你只是害羞而已！”突然的眩晕让罗伊闷哼一声，抬头就对上了杰森慌张的脸。“放轻松伙计，只是供血不足。”  
这个症状持续了有一段时间了，就像是这颗劣质的心脏没法支撑他完美的机械身体一般，杰森重重地叹息，他从自己身上提取了拟金属完成了罗伊身上大部分的部件，但是他没法复制心脏，唯一的办法就是爬上天空之城挖出自己曾经伙伴的心脏，这并不在可取范围内。  
至少罗伊几乎不会再死去了。杰森趁着搭档自我检修时强制关闭了对方的系统，他打开罗伊的胸腔摘下了心脏，接着他伸手从胸口取出自己的，透亮的海蓝色和蓝色金属交缠在一起构成了这个足够整个大陆能量的器官。他祈祷着罗伊不会想起什么，心脏断开输血管连接到罗伊胸腔内时杰森的身体开始皲裂，金属化作尘土，血液化为泡沫。他低头用嘴唇轻碰罗伊的唇瓣，有些后悔应该和对方来一次倒吊之吻。

罗伊醒来的时候伸手捂在自己胸口，倾听着自己熟悉的沉重心跳声。充足的血液和能量终究还是从过往中为他找来了回忆，杰森没有伤害他的眼睛所以罗伊可以躺着让眼泪滚落额角沾湿半长的红发，金属的声带颤动着呜咽。  
“哇，我才发现你这么爱我，杰鸟。”

END  
————————————————————————  
拖更了太久，一直没有想好的结局在前几天突然来了灵感x  
篇幅太短导致干脆放弃了大部分的背景铺垫，我是屑x  
感谢大家看到最后！  
所以红双喜什么时候复婚！！！


End file.
